


Peckish

by kat8cha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little accident in the lab, and Tsuna finds himself a little more charming than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peckish

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[byakuran/shouichi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/byakuran/shouichi), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hibari](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/hibari), [mukuro](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/mukuro), [mukuro/hibari/tsuna](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/mukuro/hibari/tsuna), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [reborn!](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/reborn%21), [shouichi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/shouichi), [tsuna](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/tsuna)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Peckish  
Author: K8  
Fandom: Reborn!  
Pairing: Mukuro-&gt;Tsuna&lt;-Hibari, some Byakuran/Shouichi  
Rating: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. (R. Very R.)  
Summary: There's a little accident in the lab, and Tsuna finds himself a little more charming than usual.  
A/N: Set in an AU of TYL... or, I guess you could say 'set in the time after Tsuna has come back from defeating the Millefiore and has brought Shouichi into the Vongola to stop him from being a threat', oh, and also has broken Mukuro out. 

Tsuna felt totally and completely awkward in Irie's research laboratory. "…so… you wanted to show me something?" The place was filled with machines, and white, and bubbling mixtures, and white, and various flashing computer screens, and white, and a hell of a lot of levers and knobs…

Did Tsuna mention the white?

"Gianini hit upon a breakthrough…" Irie started off, and motioned Tsuna towards where the slick haired Italian inventor was hovering anxiously. Tsuna listened, attentively, to what Gianini had to say but… really, it kind of all went over his head. Half of the information the tech department provided went over Tsuna's head. Tsuna was not even clear on why a mafia family needed a tech department, besides developing new weapons of course, that was important, but Tsuna did not really like weapons and…

"Sawada!" Tsuna blinked, and then stumbled back when Irie pushed him out of the way. An explosion forced Tsuna to stumble ever farther back, knocking him against one of the counters where various experiments and pieces of technology were lined up. The table that had contained Gianini's latest break through was no more, reduced to pieces of kindling and bits of technology after the explosion. Tsuna coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to try to get rid of the smoke and get a bit of air…

…and then Tsuna's other hand brushed against a graduated cylinder, and the glass container was toppling over, spilling vaguely pink colored liquid over Tsuna's arm, and when Tsuna moved to catch it his leg and chest too…

Irie grabbed at the graduated cylinder, his hands smeared with pink now. "Sawada! Shit." Settling the cylinder upright Irie rubbed his pink smeared hands over his pants.

"Eh!" Tsuna stared at his pink colored hands, and his ruined clothes. The dark blue suit had cost way more money than Tsuna liked spending on clothes, and it was dry clean only. "This isn't going to kill me is it?!"

Not that anything Irie was allowed to work with was deadly. Tsuna and his guardians had decided that there were three things Irie should not be allowed near, one was time travel, two was the rings, and three was anything that might kill Tsuna in some way shape or form. Robots, however, were fine. Irie also was a good head for the technology division; he kept all the inventors in line.

"It's not going to kill you." Irie pushed his glasses up, and motioned irritably at some of the lab techs to get out of their way. "Gianini, I'll be back."

Gianini looked up woefully from where he was fishing through the debris, and nodded. Tsuna gave him what Reborn labeled his 'hopeful and only slightly pathetic' smile, and followed after Irie. Tsuna trusted Gianini to find whatever had made the… whatever it was… explode, and solve the problem. Over the years Gianini had gotten very good at that.

"Wash your hands." Irie motioned towards a large sink, and began fishing around in the cupboards underneath, eventually pulling out a roll of paper towels.

"What is this stuff, Irie-kun?" Tsuna removed the jacket, and dutifully began washing his hands. Irie grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up Tsuna's suit. "It's very pink."

Irie shrugged. "It's some sort of charm enhancer. Gokudera-san," And Tsuna knew that Irie meant Bianchi, and not Gokudera, "talked to one of the inventors about you needing something to give you an edge during business meetings."

Tsuna laughed nervously, remembering the last meeting he had with a mafia boss. An edge would be nice, but Tsuna didn't think he had done too badly. Gokudera and Reborn had looked horribly put upon afterwards though, so maybe he had. "So it's not dangerous?" Tsuna turned the faucet off and turned to face Irie.

Irie handed Tsuna a handful of paper towels and Tsuna wiped at his pants. "Don't even know if it works." Irie shrugged and once Tsuna felt that his pants were mostly dry Irie handed Tsuna back his suit jacket. "Tell me if you notice people listening to you more."

"…" Tsuna looked at his slightly pink stained suit and felt a little worried. "If they do, you'll be the first to know."

Tsuna hoped that the charm enhancer did not work…. And did it smell like roses? After saying his goodbyes to Irie and ducking back into the laboratory to say goodbye to Gianini, Tsuna decided he really needed to change. Tsuna did not feel like going back to his room quite yet though, because it was way on the other side of the Vongola mansion and he still had some work to do in his office. He had a spare suit up in his office though, just for occasions like this.

The walk to his office was uninterrupted, and bizarrely quiet, which should have tipped Tsuna off to the fact that something was about to go horribly, unnaturally wrong. Tsuna had closed the door to his office, had even locked it, before he began to strip. The white shirt would be okay, but the tie would have to go. Tsuna stripped off his suit coat and tie and lay them over the arm of the couch. His office was luxurious, way more luxurious than Tsuna felt comfortable in. The carpet was thick and exotically colored, and the dark mahogany paneling matched it well. Tsuna's desk was elaborately carved with images from the Vongola rings, and a few images of the things Tsuna had to go through to become the 10th boss. Tsuna's chair behind it was a really nice arm chair, the type Tsuna would not feel too bad about curling up in and sleeping on rainy days. The office contained a vaguely uncomfortable couch, wooden and covered in paisley, an uncomfortable wooden chair in front of Tsuna's desk, and a slightly more comfortable one just off to the side. There was also the closet, which contained a Tsuna's spare suit, and a set of file cabinets.

Opening up the closet Tsuna looked the suit over, glad it looked just fine. Tsuna could never be sure if his suits would survive, and never remembered if the spare suit had been singed in some outburst of Gokudera's, or damaged when Lambo and Reborn started a pissing contest.

Tsuna grabbed the pants first, and started unbuckling his belt. "Thank god."

That was when the first knock came.

Tsuna froze, his belt undone and his fingers on his fly. Had that been for his office? Tsuna did not have anyone on his schedule for right now did he? Did he? Tsuna was rather sure he did not. Tsuna knew he had a meeting with Ryohei in the morning, and than the Tech division, and Hibari would be co-

Coming b-back into…

Into the country.

"Sawada." Another knock, and this one carried all those undertones of pissed off and not amused that Hibari somehow managed to convey like he breathed. "I know you are in there."

Hibari was coming back into the country…

"Vooooooooongola~~~" The door rattled this time, then thudded when it was kicked. "Is this hide and seek then?"

Coming back into the country with Mukuro.

Tsuna whimpered. "I'll- I'll be right there!" Tsuna dropped his pants and kicked them off, belatedly hanging them back up when he realized his mother would not have approved.

"If it's hide and seek there really should be a count down." The door knob rattled, and Tsuna hastily grabbed at his pants, but then there was another thud, and a click, and the door swung open. Tsuna, standing with one leg in his pants, overbalanced and fell behind his desk.

"Oof!" Tsuna banged his head back against the thick carpet, glad once again for the fabric between him and hard wood. "I… I said I'd just be a second!"

Another click, the closing of a door. "Did you have an accident, Vongola?" And Mukuro was there, peering over Tsuna's desk, his amused dual colored eyes giving Tsuna a once over. "With a Reborn bullet perhaps?"

Tsuna flushed, grabbed the pants and pulled them up when he stood. Tsuna had not run around naked after a Reborn bullet in years. "No, I had an accident in the tech division." Hibari was glaring at Tsuna's coat and tie, they were taking up the arm of the couch Hibari generally perched on. "Did you two have a good flight?" Tsuna hurried over to pick up the coat and tie, not wanting Hibari to sit on them and wrinkle them.

"Wao." Hibari muttered, carefully balancing himself on the couch's arm. "It was crowded."

Tsuna hovered, nervous. He had booked first class, and made sure that the flight was not a popular one. It was just that the Vongola could not afford a private jet, and none of the other guardians had trouble flying commercially. Only Hibari and Mukuro, Hibari because people annoyed him, and Mukuro because Tsuna could not trust him near people. "And the job?"

"It went well, Vongola." Mukuro spoke up from directly behind Tsuna, a habit Mukuro had picked up and not dropped. It had been creepy the first few times, and was still creepy now, but it was a level of creepiness Tsuna could put up with. Plus, Hibari would hardly allow Mukuro to possess him. "Vongola…" Hands suddenly wrapped around Tsuna's chest, and a face buried itself in Tsuna's hair. Tsuna squeezed and went rigid, utterly surprised by the nose pressing itself against his hairline, nuzzling down to nudge against his ear. "You smell good, Vongola."

There was something to Mukuro's tone, something that made Tsuna think of hungry lions, or snakes swallowing their prey whole, or the look in Bianchi's eyes when she saw Reborn.

"I-I…I…" Tsuna's jaw snapped shut, Mukuro had just kissed him under his ear. Oh god. Oh god oh fuck oh holy exploding dinosaurs… "Hibari-san!!!"

"Mmm?" Hibari was looking at the jacket, and then his eyes, hooded and lazy like a predators, traced up Tsuna's chest, took in Mukuro's arms wrapped around him, and then met Tsuna's. "What."

"H-h-hieeeeeeeeeee." Tsuna needed to do SOMETHING. His gloves- his g- were in the pants that he had just hung up on the other side of the room. "Hibari-san!"

"Vongola." Mukuro nipped at his ear, then sucked, and licked, and did unholy things that SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE AND MADE TSUNA'S HEART TRY TO IMPLODE. "Shut up."

Tsuna's knees shook, and he sunk to the floor, surprised that Mukuro had let him go. Than Tsuna saw that Mukuro had let him go in order to summon his trident and defend against Hibari's flaming purple tonfa. Mukuro was giving Hibari that amused, not worried at all look, which wavered when Hibari pressed closer. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated, and went on the attack. Thanking god, and exploding dinosaurs, Tsuna scrambled for the door, pulling it open and flinging himself out into the hall. There was no time to rest however, Mukuro and Hibari's fights never stayed contained for long and Tsuna had lost whole wings of the mansion to the destruction they caused. Plus Mukuro had successfully freaked Tsuna out.

Jogging down the hallway Tsuna spotted a room he knew would be empty and ducked inside. He needed to call Reborn, tell him what was going on, see if he could get some back up…

Ciao-ossu.

Tsuna froze, spun around… No, the room was empty, then his cellphone started to vibrate in his suit jacket pocket and Tsuna remembered the ring tone Reborn had set and Tsuna had never managed to figure out how to undo. Taking a deep breath Tsuna pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Sawada."

"Sawada!" Irie's voice and the only time Tsuna had ever been happier to hear it was when he had returned from 10 years in the future. "There seems to be a reaction to the charm enh-ha- stop that!" Irie's voice was breathy now, and that had definitely been a near moan. His exclamation was met with a soft chuckle that sent a chill down Tsuna's spine. No, he couldn't be hearing that right.

"What do you mean reaction?" Tsuna gripped the phone tightly. Could this be why… but Mukuro and Hibari had not listened to him at all! And from the sounds of it whoever Shouichi was with was not listening to him either.

A soft wet sound, and then Irie's voice was back, even more breathless. "It's… It's got to do with- ah- you're going to get molested!" Another soft chuckle, and Tsuna could almost make out the words 'am I molesting you, Shou-chan?'. "Vongola, just get somewhere- ah- where you can be alone! Try to- nnn- w- a- don't-"

A rattling sound, and then nothing. "Irie-kun? …Shouichi?" Tsuna checked the phone, the call had ended. Tsuna shakily pocketed his phone and eyed the windows. It was a gorgeous day outside, sunny with barely a cloud in the sky. That was because the cloud was battling the mist in Tsuna's room, and Tsuna thanked god that there were no storms involved.

Storms. Hell, Gokudera, Yamamoto, they could be affected by this too.

Tsuna thought, belatedly, of Kyoko-chan. Would she mind if he… but no! That would be taking advantage of her if it affected her! Tsuna had to… had to what, Irie had been cut off by whoever he had been with (and Tsuna did not want to think about who that had been) and Tsuna was left no more knowledgeable than before. He had changed his clothes, his clothes weren't the problem, maybe…

A shower? 'Try to wash it off' perhaps?

Tsuna pressed his ear to the wall and listened. Nothing out in the hallway, Tsuna opened the door and preformed a visual check, seeing that the halls were clear Tsuna began the careful trek to his bedroom suite. Every time Tsuna heard the ringing sound of a tonfa against a trident, or a soft 'kufufu', or footsteps, or even if he thought that someone MIGHT be coming around a corner, Tsuna would duck into an empty room, a closet, hide behind a window shade, anything to keep himself out of sight. Tsuna did not want anyone affected, and he did not want to deal with Mukuro and Hibari. Not if this charm was making people… Making people molest him.

Tsuna bit his lip when he pushed open the door to his suite. No Gokudera, no Yamamoto, no maids, no Haru, no Mukuro or Hibari. "…" Tsuna let out a deep breath and closed his door, locked it, dragged over a chair and barred it. Safe. Undoing the top button of his shirt Tsuna headed for the bedroom. First he needed to strip…

"I'm feeling a little hungry, Skylark." Mukuro was saying when Tsuna opened the door, and Tsuna froze in the half open doorway. Mukuro and Hibari had managed to make a mess of themselves, bloody cuts and Tsuna could see bruises beginning to form as well, but strangely Tsuna's room was untouched. "What do you say to a tuna sandwich?"

Tsuna let go of the door handle and was ready to bolt, but Hibari's hand darted out of the open door and grabbed Tsuna by the wrist, dragging Tsuna inside the bedroom. "I get the top half."

"We'll trade." Mukuro chuckled, and then grabbed Tsuna by the hair, pulling him up into a kiss that was equal parts totally weird, scary, and completely hot.

"Mu-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari's mouth, teeth nipping at Tsuna's bottom lip. Tsuna's 'Hibari-san' was swallowed when Hibari bit down on Tsuna's bottom lip hard, breaking the flesh. Tsuna squeaked, dropped his coat and phone, and shoved at HIbari's chest. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's upper arms and pinned them to Tsuna's chest, then pushed Tsuna's back into Mukuro. Mukuro nuzzled Tsuna's hair, his hands falling to hold onto Tsuna's hips.

They move to the bed as a unit, Tsuna's clumsy feet dancing between Hibari's short steps and Mukuro's smooth strides. Tsuna loses his shirt, ripped off when Hibari gets frustrated at the lack of skin to bite, then his belt, used to restrain Tsuna's wrists because he keeps trying to push Mukuro and Hibari away, and then his pants slip down his legs to pool on the floor for Hibari to kick aside.

They tumble onto the bed, Tsuna's loafers falling off and his dark black socks a stark contrast to Tsuna's pale legs. "Mm-" Tsuna's mouth gets covered again, Mukuro's mouth, and Mukuro kisses softer than Hibari, less forceful, his tongue persuades Tsuna's to come out to play and the kiss almost makes Tsuna feel like this is alright. Than Hibari's nails grip Tsuna's hips, tug and pull and arrange Tsuna to his liking. Tsuna whimpers, and Mukuro chuckles, and when Tsuna opens his eyes he's not sure when he closed them.

"Get undressed." Hibari orders Mukuro, and it's so odd and Tsuna wonders if he hit his head. It would be far worse to hear Hibari say 'strip' or 'get naked' but 'get undressed' is still a turn of phrase Tsuna never, ever expected to hear Hibari say to Mukuro.

Really, they'd all thought Mukuro topped.

"Whatever my skylark wants." Tsuna finds himself abandoned to Hibari's good graces, but Hibari watching Mukuro and his expression is starved, a half mad wild carnivore that is going to attack bigger and badder things just to prove he can. Tsuna lets his head fall to the side, wants to ignore the fact that this whole thing has made him hard and that Hibari's hand is located suspiciously close to his penis, and ends up staring at Mukuro.

Mukuro is kneeling off to the side of Tsuna's bed, his coat the first thing to be removed and now being tossed onto the floor. The thin, irreverent attempt at meeting dress code, black tie is tugged up over Mukuro's head and tossed aside, the knot apparently too bothersome to be bothered with. Mukuro has been growing out his hair for years now, and a thin strip of black hair falls across Mukuro's shoulders.

Hibari's hands twitch on Tsuna's hips, his nails pressing bloody crescents into the skin of Tsuna's ass. Tsuna squeaks.

Mukuro smirks at them both before tugging off his tee shirt and tossing it to the side.

Mukuro's chest is a masterpiece, or a travesty, Tsuna can't decide. In moonlight, or dim light, or candle light the scars might have some sort of romantic aesthetic. Tsuna looks at the scars with the fluorescents at full blast and his windows open to the afternoon sun and thinks 'ow'.

"It's impolite to stare." Mukuro says, but he does not bother covering himself up. Instead he pushes himself off the bed to pull off his boots and kick off his pants. "And fair is fair, Skylark." Mukuro slides onto the bed again, grabs Tsuna under his arms and tugs him over so Tsuna rests against his bare chest. Tsuna squeaks, his protests bitten back when Mukuro circles his nipple with a finger.

Tsuna realizes, belatedly, that Mukuro never removed his gloves.

Hibari removes his clothes with brutal efficiency. First his suit jacket, folded and laid on Tsuna's bedside table, than Hibari's tie. Hibari's white shirt is unbuttoned slowly, button by button, and Tsuna can feel his heart thud louder with each small white plastic circle pushed through a cloth hole. Hibari's shirt is folded and placed on top of his suit jacket. Hibari's chest is muscled, slim and sleek and dangerous.

"Beautiful." Mukuro is nuzzling Tsuna's hair again, his breath and lips just ghosting over Tsuna's ear. "Right?"

Tsuna can't speak, can barely nod, especially when Hibari turns that hungry lion stare on him again.

Wasn't it the female lions who did the hunting?

"I'll bite you to death." And Hibari's belt is gone, and his pants drop, and Tsuna can feel himself sweat. Then Hibari is attacking him again, and Tsuna is pushed back so he is seated between Mukuro's spread thighs, Mukuro's aroused dick pressed up against Tsuna's ass. Tsuna shudders. He's never thought about being with a guy before, never considered it, except that once because Gokudera offered, and that other time because Yamamoto did that, and then maybe, but no, he's never actually thought he would be in bed with one of his guardians, certainly not…

He's thought, but never hoped. Tsuna shudders harder, his hands grabbing at Hibari's shoulders and his mind not even noticing that Mukuro had undone Tsuna's belt and tossed it away. Hibari's shoulders are slim and bony, and Tsuna digs his fingers into Hibari's shoulders hard enough to bruise, Tsuna cannot breath, his mouth is occupied and his tongue is tangled with Hibari's and Hibari's teeth are closer to him than Tsuna ever wanted them to be. Mukuro's hand is between Tsuna and Hibari, and than it is touching Hibari and Tsuna can feel that Mukuro has to be jerking Hibari off. Tsuna pries his eyes open, drags them away from Hibari's eyelashes laying against pale skin, and pulls his head back from the kiss. Hibari does not approve, Hibari graps Tsuna by the hair and drags him back, but Tsuna is free long enough to see that Mukuro's gloved hand is wrapped tight around Hibari's dick, clear precum dripping onto Tsuna's flowered bedspread when Mukuro drags Hibari's foreskin back.

"Nn!" Tsuna bites, and Hibari bites back, and Tsuna really hates the coppery taste of his own blood, but Mukuro's touching Tsuna now and Tsuna wanted to deny it, wanted to deny that he was going to be coming fast and hard at the first touch to his dick and he can't breath…

They shift positions, and Tsuna's never known that precum tasted salty, or that you could fit an entire dick in your mouth if it was the right side, and lotion needs to be warmed up before being pressed inside or it's really fucking cold… and leather feels so strange inside of him, it's so much better when Mukuro drops down, grips Tsuna's ass cheeks to hold them apart and licks…

Hibari shoves, fucks, doesn't swear, he's fast and hard and Tsuna cries out into Mukuro's thigh, his hair being stroked softly, and Mukuro loses the gloves to Hibari's teeth when he tries to do the same to Hibari, but Mukuro is laughing…

It hurts to move. Tsuna starts with the simplest thing, his eye lids. Tsuna's lights are still on, bright and shining and it makes the whole thing that much more surreal. It's dark outside now, but Tsuna cannot turn around to see his clock because Mukuro is snuggled up behind him, and Hibari's arm is lying across Tsuna and Mukuro's shoulders and no doubt Hibari's nails are digging into Mukuro's back.

Tsuna has to get up though, because he realizes that vague buzzing noise is probably his phone.

It's tough work, squirming between the two of them. Tsuna is sure that every breath he takes, every move he makes, is going to wake one, or the other, or both of them up. Tsuna does not even take time to sigh in relief once he is off the bed, but is instead moving quickly towards his cellphone before it can go to voicemail. Snatching his phone out of his crumpled suit jacket Tsuna flips it open.

"Hello?" Tsuna is slightly breathless, and very quiet.

There's a hiss, a snap and then a barely heard, very muffled. "Thank god." Tsuna let's a relieved sigh slip now, it's Irie. "Did you get my message to shower?"

"I… I figured it out." Tsuna looks over at the closed bathroom door.

Another pop, a crackle, and Irie's message only half comes through. "-dropped, I wasn't sure." Fuzz. "-you have not had any trouble then?"

Tsuna can not look over at the bed, he is very much afraid of what he'll see. "I had a little."

"The shower helped? It has-" White noise, and Tsuna wondered what happened to the phone on Irie's end. "-fix it, but have not had the time."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Tsuna hears a rustle of sheets, and he stiffens. Oh god. What will he do if they wake up? Will it have worn off? Does it wear off? Will they want to go again?

Tsuna's ass hurts, and so do his hips, his shoulders, his jaw, his back… and he is dirty, and Tsuna is rather sure he smells. Cum is drying in places that semen should never be, and yet Tsuna feels refreshed for the first time since he passed out and slept 48 hours last year.

"I said I haven't fixed my phone, I haven't had the time." And this reminds Tsuna that Irie had been having trouble too, trouble of the kind Tsuna should worry about and quite possibly seek Reborn's advice.

"Who's on the phone, Vongola?" Tsuna stiffens, clutches the phone, but Mukuro is taking it from him. "Mmm. Yes? Oh, Irie Shouichi. Yes. We're taking good care of him. …A shower? A shower might be in order. Thank you for your concern." Tsuna turns, and sees Mukuro hand the phone off to Hibari, who casually smashes it against the wall with his tonfa. Mukuro, Tsuna realizes, has his triton out and is eyeing the phone's remains like they might need a good stabbing.

Or maybe Mukuro is wondering if Irie needs to be stabbed instead.

Tsuna clears his throat. "The shower is big enough for three?"  



End file.
